


Star-Cross'd Lovers (The Happier Version At Least)

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Because dating the one person your finace told you not to date is just too good to pass up, F/M, I secretly ship all three but don't have time to write them justice, Post 1x06 Francis pulled a total double standard, Post Episode Tag, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone. But not my brother" Francis said, his voice final. </p>
<p>Too bad no one told him that forbidden love was the most unavoidable and addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Cross'd Lovers (The Happier Version At Least)

**Author's Note:**

> The double standards Francis placed on Mary and Bash at the end of "Chosen" had me thinking a fic was needed. After all, I live for this kind of shit (don't ever tell me not to do something, cause I'll do it just to spite you even if you're a fictional charcter).

The moment plays over and over in his mind, Francis' warning to them that Mary can have anyone _but_ his brother. A warning. 

Even if Francis was to be the King of France after their father's death, Sebastian never could follow orders. 

 

 

He turns over to smile at her; her beautiful coal hair is shining from the moonlight. She opens her eyes to smile back at him when he traces his finger down her cheek, a look of contentment upon her face. 

Mary's smile grows, "You look happy" she says. 

"I could say the same of you" he replies, his finger turning into a hand on her cheek, moving lower until its softly pressed onto her collarbone feeling her heart beat under his touch. 

"I am" she giggles, the sound causing him to lean forward and kiss her. It's slow, sweet, precious in a way he never thought he'd know. 

Not with her. After all, a bastard wasn't supposed to sleep in the bed of a Queen. 

And yet here he was, with the Queen of Scotland, naked as the day she was born. 

She looked down at his hand resting on her, "Are you going to move that hand?" she teased. 

"I honestly hadn't decided yet" he bantered back, his other hand pulling her closer through the sheets until she was pressed fully against him. 

She gasped and then moaned softly as she felt his body, "I could command you to" she said breathlessly. 

He laughed softly, "But I'm a subject of France, not Scotland" he leaned forward until their lips touched, "What would you say to that?"

"I'd say I have no choice but to declare war and take you as my first hostage" she said, pushing him onto his back, hers hips easily bracketing with his. He groaned when she sunk down onto him, taking him in slowly.

"Mary" he breathed, "You can take me hostage anytime it pleases you".

She grinned as she began to move, the movement as old as humanity itself.

"You'll always please me Bash, that's what I love about you" she whispers in his ear.

He closes his eyes, knowing that death itself could not stop him from loving her.  


End file.
